The present invention relates to live event augmentation methods and system that use an intelligent beverage container to dynamically display graphics and text related to the event over the course of an event.
Beverage containers are ubiquitous. While some beverage containers (e.g., aluminum cans) are designed to be used once and then recycled, other types of beverage containers (e.g., glasses, chalices, bottles, etc.) may be refilled and reused many times. Nevertheless, the labels on most refillable beverage containers contain images or text permanently printed on a paper or plastic medium or permanent markings on the material of the beverage container itself. Thus, even though a beverage container may be refilled with multiple different beverages over the course of an event, no solution exists for dynamically updating the label of the beverage container.
Additionally, beverages are often consumed during events, e.g., sporting events, concerts, performances, public gatherings, etc. Currently, people at such events wishing to use their beverage containers to express emotion are limited to, for example, raising a bottle to express solidarity with a team. However, no solution exists for dynamically utilizing a beverage container to augment the event as activities occur in real time, e.g., to dynamically update the label of the beverage container during the event based, at least in part, on activities occurring during the course of the event.